Réveillon lubrique
by cococloud
Summary: D'APRES UNE HISTOIRE VRAIE! (la mienne...:D)Harry :"et si on passait la soirée ensemble"... Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient pas deviner comment cette soirée se terminerait...


ATTENTION ! ATTENTION! cette fic est tirée d'une histoire vraie de quatre vrais ami(e)s qui décident, au grand damn de toute la planète, de passer le vrai réveillon ensemble. Mais comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire ce qui est vrai ou pas ! (si vous voulez savoir, demandez moi par mail :p )

Je tiens à préciser que le passage Sakura-Harry est un bas et vil plagiat de ce qu'a écrit ma Marlènounette d'amour dans une fic que j'espère que vous ne lirez JAMAIS ! NYARK ! (veut la garder pour elle toute seule) et que ce plagiat a été fait avec la charmante autorisation et bénédiction (euh?) de ma zauteuse préférée.

Il est possible que ce chapitre soit retiré ou modifié au fil de la fic. Dans ce cas, je le préciserai par les notes d'auteur que vous appréciez tant ("non non ce n'est pas un chapitre! ne me tuez pas tout de suite et écoutez ce que j'ai à dire!"). De plus, j'ai peur que ça n'avance pas aussi vite que mes fics précédentes donc il faudra peut être être patient...

J'arrive pas à éditer un texte correct avec cette connerie de correcteur! désolée...

BONNE LECTURE ! l'aumône, l'aumône pour une pauv auteuze ! un petit review !

Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry glandaient, écroulés sur les fauteuils de leur salle commune. Ils parlaient à peine, lâchant difficilement quelques grognements indistincts de temps en temps. La dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël avait été particulièrement fatigante, avec son lot de profs hystériques criant partout dans les couloirs : « IL ME FAUT DES NOTES ! DES NOTES ! » et assommant l'école entière de devoirs en tout genres. La retombée du stress était quelque chose de cruel : après avoir passé une demi-douzaine de semaines à bosser sans répit, les élèves se trouvaient désœuvrés, incapables de profiter de leur temps libre autrement qu'en s'affalant comme des larves tout en se racontant des histoires de belges.

Les quatre amis étaient donc là, à attendre patiemment dans leurs sièges que Noël arrive. Aucun d'entre eux ne quittait l'école pour les vacances, et ils avaient d'ores et déjà épuisé tous les sujets de conversation intéressants, tels les listes / courses / bonnes affaires / emmerdements / joies, de Noël. Ils ne se sentaient d'ailleurs pas l'obligation de parler, ce qui installait par ailleurs une ambiance chaleureuse et enjouée (nda : notez la nuance ironique de ma voix)

Ron avait bien proposé une partie endiablée de jeu de rôle, Hermione des quizz sur la Grèce Antique, Ginny de danser sur Botte Harley, et Harry de faire un Scrabble, mais bizarrement, aucune de ces idées n'avait emporté l'unanimité. Quand soudain…

Quand soudain, comme souvent, un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit parano-psychotiquo-maniaco-dépressif d'Harry (nda : notez le jeu de mots absolument désopilant que j'essaye de refourguer dans toutes mes fics) et, avec un grand sourire épuisé par tant d'intelligence, il demanda :

Et si on passait le réveillon tous ensemble ?

Un grand silence accueillit cette question, puis Hermione se risqua à lui répondre :

Mais Harry… De toute façon, on passera le réveillon tous ensemble… dans le château…

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil vide et abruti, et précisa sa pensée :

Nan, mais… tous ensemble… je veux dire… nous quat' quoi… juste the quatre of us… toi, toi, toi, et moi… nous, quoi !

Grand silence consterné.

Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! Nous, dans la même pièce, toute la nuit, sans les autres, pas dans la salle commune, sans aller se coucher à minuit et quart !

… Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! firent les trois autres.

Ah ouais, ce s'rait vach'ment bien !

Clair !

Grave !

Soyons fous ! faisons-le sans demander la permission à Dumbledore !

Trop rebelles !

C'est claiiiiiiiiiir…

Satisfaits de leur discours, les quatre se préoccupèrent des détails techniques :

Où est ce qu'on pourrait faire ça ? demandèrent Hermione et Ron.

Dans la salle sur commande, non ? répondit Harry.

Ouais, super ! Et faudra p'têt' apporter des matelas et des couvertures ?

Eh bien, si tu considères que nous sommes quatre, qu'il nous faudra des oreillers, des draps, que 2 et 2 font 5 et 4 et 4 font 8, je crois que nous devrons tenir compte aussi des cycles Juglar parce qu'avec la conjoncture actuelle, le prix du molleton pourrait baisser et à ce moment là, on aurait plus besoin que de trois chaussettes bleues et d'une boule à facettes. On est d'accord ? demanda Harry.

… fit Hermione.

… fit Ron.

… fit Ginny.

… fit aussi Harry. Je sais pas si j'ai été très clair.

Effectivement. Oh, et puis de toute façon, on dormira pas, alors pourquoi s'encombrer des choses matérielles ? demanda Hermione. On prévoira juste des verres et du jus d'orange !

Les trois autres la dévisagèrent avec des têtes de bovins hagards.

Ca va pas non ?

On est plus au collège !

Ouais ! Et si on s'prenait une cuite ?

Non ! Je vais faire des supers cocktails ! avec des couleurs bizarres et psychédéliques et de l'alcool dedans ! Ca vous dit ?

Magnifique ! Mouahahahahahaha !

S'ensuivit un silence extatique. Puis Ginny entraîna Hermione vers la bibliothèque pour chercher des recettes de cocktails.

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans le calme pesant du royaume de Madame Pince. Quelques élèves tentaient de déjouer la surveillance implacable du Cerbère des lieux en se planquant derrière d'épais volumes sur l'évolution des formes des ruches roses au Groenland, qui leur semblaient capables d'étouffer le bruit de leurs conversations. Mais Madame Pince, silencieuse comme le chat, perfide comme le serpent, ricanante comme la hyène et grise comme un raton-laveur, ce qui lui permettait de mieux se confondre avec la moquette, arrivait sournoisement derrière eux, et leur susurrait d'un ton mielleux qu'elle avait sa baguette magique dans la main et qu'elle était prête à s'en servir. Les coupables se tassaient alors sur eux-mêmes, et se replongeaient d'un air penaud dans leurs lectures.

Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le rayon « Cuisine magique » et parcoururent les tranches des livres des yeux. Hermione fit basculer un livre massif vers elle, et, le tenant en équilibre sur ses hanches, commença à le feuilleter jusqu'à arriver au sommaire.

Alors… marmonna t elle, alors que Ginny se rapprochait, et posait sa tête sur son épaule pour lire en même temps. Soupe au potiron… Brouet de la sorcière… Barbe à la Dumbledore… Crapaud farci au hibou… Erk ! Seigneuuuuur, mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête, les auteurs ?

Ginny se contenta de sourire.

Trop classique, ce bouquin. On ne trouvera jamais des recettes marrantes dedans, conclut elle en reposant le livre sur son étagère. Ginny, tu m'aides à chercher au lieu de mater le groupe de préfets ?

Grumph.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ginny repéra des livres qui avaient l'air un peu plus récents. Elle en prit un au hasard, et tomba sur des… recettes de cocktails. Yahou. Son précieux trésor emprunté sous le bras, elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre avec Hermione.

Dites les enfant, je voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous embêter mais… commença Harry en arrivant dans le hall, où Ginny, Hermione et Ron regardaient les autres élèves se battre avec leurs valises.

Si c'est pour les couvertures, on a déjà donné, le coupa Hermione.

Pour les calendriers des pompiers aussi, ajouta Ginny.

… Hum… vous vous trouvez drôle ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Très.

Je suppose que c'est l'essentiel ! Dans ce cas, salut ! lança Harry en faisant mine de s'en aller.

Nooooon, reviiiiieeeeeens ! crièrent Hermione et Ginny d'une seule voix en se jetant sur lui pour l'arrêter.

Elles le stoppèrent et se coulèrent autour de lui en un gros câlin. Ron, seul dans son coin, piqua une crise :

Eh, mais pourquoi lui il a droit à des câlins et pas moi ?

Les filles se contentèrent de glousser.

Parce que toi tu dis toujours que tu fais des câlins qu'à ton hibou !

Grumph.

Et puis parce qu'Harry aime les garçons donc on ne se sent pas en danger, dit doucement Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon rougissant. Contrairement à toi, Ron, qui collectionne les remarques cochonnes ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Dites le plus fort, les filles, personne ne vous a entendu… grinça Harry.

Quoi ? Que t'es gay ou que Ron est un cochon ? rigola Ginny.

Devine.

Ok. RON EST UN COCHON ! hurla-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix, s'attirant les regards des élèves hilares présents dans le hall.

Ah tu le prends comme ça, sœurette ?

Ginny secoua la tête en un « oui » satisfait.

Très bien. GINNY ECRIT DES ROMANS A L'EAU DE ROSE EN CACHETTE !

RONALD WEASLEY ! TU VAS MOURIR !

Je _meurs_ de peur.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ginny, écrasant son frère de tout son poids, l'embarqua dans une bataille sans pitié, un drapeau à tête de mort claquant sous le vent dans chacun de ses yeux. Ron s'effraya un peu, puis se souvint qu'il était très fort, qu'il savait enchaîner une centaine de pompes, et qu'il était donc certain de pouvoir battre sa chétive petite sœur au corps à corps. La lutte acharnée avait à peine commencé lorsque Snape apparut près du gigantesque sapin de la pièce. Les élèves qui jusqu'alors suivaient le combat avec intérêt se détournèrent rapidement et retournèrent à leurs valises. Ginny et Ron se sentirent séparés puis soulevés dans les airs, et transportés dans une pièce proche. Leurs postérieurs entrèrent brutalement en contact avec le sol lorsque Hermione prononça un « Finite incantatem » d'une voix énervée.

Sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre du choc physique que cette atroce chute avait provoqué, elle leur hurla dessus avec la douceur qu'on lui connaissait :

VOUS VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME DES GAMINS ! VOUS BATTRE EN PLEIN HALL, ALORS QUE TOUT LE MONDE VOUS REGARDE ET QU'UN PROF OU UN PREFET PEUT DEBARQUER D'UN MOMENT A L'AUTRE ! VOUS ETES… VOUS ETES… VOUS ETES IRRESPONSABLES !

Une minute de silence, s'il vous plaît, Hermione a parlé.

Au bout d'un instant à la durée indéterminée, on entendit :

C'est bon, elle a fini ?

Ginny et Ron retirèrent prudemment les bouchons de persil de leurs oreilles.

T'as fini, Mione ?

La brunette en avait la bouche par terre et les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Que… que…

Ben, qu'est-ce que tu crois, Mione, on en a marre de se laisser détruire les oreilles à chaque fois que tu nous gueules dessus !

Il vit alors la teinte rouge de la fille et la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

Mais Mione ! Nous en veux pas ! Même Harry il le fait !

CAFTEUR !

Mais elle approchait, lentement, inexorable, menaçante, dangereuse.

Enfin, Mione, tu vas quand même pas me… Mione ! Eh ! Mione ! MIONE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Mione, t'as un peu exagéré quand même, tu crois pas ?

…

Youhou ?

Tu crois qu'il a survécu ?

Pompom a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Tu l'appelles Pompom ? C'est nouveau, ça ! intervint Ginny.

Ben, tu sais, à force de me faire casser la gueule par les méchants, j'ai pas mal fréquenté l'infirmerie…

Oui, mais tu crois qu'il y aura des séquelles ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Hermione, appeler l'infirmière par son prénom n'est pas si terrible que ça ! C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais…

Idiot ! Je parle de Ron !

Ah ! Eh bien, peut-être qu'il sera encore plus stupide et étrange qu'avant mais on s'y fera !

Hermione ne répondit rien et continua à se ronger ce qu'il lui restait d'ongles en se balançant sur ses deux pieds.

Soudain, la lourde porte de l'infirmerie grinça, et l'on put d'abord entendre un « poc » régulier, et la voix de Pomfresh dire :

Souviens toi, pas d'efforts, pas de Quidditch !

Oui, oui ! Au revoir…

Poc, poc. Le bout d'une béquille arriva dans le champ de vision des trois valides qui retinrent un frémissement d'horreur lorsqu'enfin Ron leur apparut entièrement.

Œil au beurre noir, cheville foulée, joue gonflée, poignet en écharpe. Et béquille.

RON ! s'étrangla Hermione.

Salut les amis ! répondit-il.

Ron, je… Ron !

Hermione s'élança vers son ami et l'étouffa entre ses petits bras. (Soudain, les murs du château se couvrent de fleurs et les personnages se mettent à parler d'une voix étranglée d'émotion et bourrée d'accents lyriques, le tout dans des phylactères bordés de fleurs et de petits cœurs rouges et roses)

Oh, Ron, je… JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE ! Pardon de t'avoir fait mal… Pardon de t'avoir frappé ! Pardon de t'avoir battu ! Pardon de t'avoir tapé ! Pardon de t'avoir réduit à l'état de loque humaine !

Eh oh !

Oh pardon. Mais si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée!

Tu marches sur mon ongle incarné là.

Oh pardon.

Yapadmal.

Ron, tu peux arrêter de parler dans un phylactère bordé de fleurs et de petits cœurs rouges et roses, l'instant mélodramatique est passé.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Alors, Harry, Ginny, quoi de neuf depuis que je suis parti ? Ca vous fait quel âge maintenant ? Vous avez eu des enfants ? Voldemort a été vaincu ?

Euh, Ron, tu es à l'infirmerie depuis deux heures.

Ah pardon. C'est que le temps m'a paru tellement long sans vous !

Et ils s'en allèrent tous les quatre dans le soleil couchant.

Le lendemain, la constitution solide de Ron avait déjà récupéré : œil, joue, cheville, poignet, tout avait retrouvé son état habituel.

Dis moi, Ginny…

Oui, Harry ?

Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Ron n'en veuille absolument pas à Hermione ?

Non non, pas du tout.

Mais ! En temps normal, il lui aurait fait une gueule de trois mètres de long jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ciré ses bottes et déclaré devant toute l'école à quel point il est super – ce qui n'aurait jamais pu arriver d'ailleurs.

S'il ne boude pas maintenant, c'est qu'il a l'intention de lui faire payer un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être pendant la soirée d'ailleurs.

Du réveillon ?

Du réveillon.

Mais je n'veux pas que ça se transforme en boucherie, cette soirée !

Boucherie ?

Tieeeeens, Ron, mais quelle bonne surprise ! Que diable fais-tu ici ?

… Pourquoi diable parlais-tu de boucherie ?

Parce que… Eh bien… Parce que…

Il a faim et envie de charcuterie, parce qu'il a rêvé d'une boucherie cette nuit, le sauva Ginny.

Mais Harry, tu es végétarien !

Ah… Ah bon ? J'avais oublié. Mais peut-être que ça montre un fantasme caché et basé sur la double signification du mot boucherie qui vient de l'ousbek _njknjknjk_, et puis enfin j'en sais rien moi, je crois qu'il me faut un bâton de carotte, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Chut…

Il a raison, faites moins de bruit, on va se faire choper par le vieux fou !

Quand tu dis le vieux fou, tu penses à qui ? Dumbledore ou le concierge ?

Un peu des deux, je crois.

Ginny plaqua une main sur la bouche de Ron pour éviter qu'il n'éclate de rire en plein couloir.

Les quatre se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, autrement dit, un éléphant dans une paire de pantoufles roses taille 43.

Dites, ç'aurait pas été plus simple de faire deux trajets avec seulement deux personnes sous la cape ?

Si, mais c'était moins drôle pour l'histoire !

Ah pardon.

Ca y est, on y est !

C'est bon, Harry, on a des yeux, on sait qu'on est arrivés !

Attention, fais pas grincer la porte !

Ouéoué…

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, devant la salle plongée dans l'obscurité.

Lumos… murmura Hermione.

La flamme de la baguette éclaira la disposition de la salle.

Oulà… Harry, t'es sûr que c'est pas les cuisines plutôt ?

Car dans la salle, une demi-douzaine de tables présentaient… des tonnes de gâteaux. De plats en sauce. De charcuterie. De bonbons. De légumes. De desserts mirobolants. Bref. A manger.

Ron ! s'énerva Harry. Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu'à BOUFFER ?

Tu nous as dit de penser à un buffet ! se défendit l'offensé.

Mais pas à une ORGIE !

Roh, ça va hein…

Le garçon leur tourna le dos et prit une moue boudeuse en grommelant des « gniagniagnia » rageurs.

Harry referma doucement la porte, et regarda les trois autres :

Concentrez vous, pensez à une salle avec un PETIT buffet…

Au bout d'un instant, il rouvrit la porte, et vérifia la salle.

Ouf… soupira t il en entrant et en invitant les autres à le suivre.

Aaaah… fit Ginny avec satisfaction.

Au fait cocotte, t'as pensé à prendre ton appareil photo ? demanda Hermione.

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas rater l'occasion de tirer des photos compromettantes ! répondit elle avec un haussement de sourcils explicites. Au fait, Ron, n'oublies pas que tu nous a promis un strip-tease !

KOA ! s'indigna-t-il.

C'EST VRAI ? demandèrent Hermione et Harry avec enthousiasme.

Oui, dit modestement Ginny.

Nononononononon ! Quand j'ai dit ça, j'étais, enfin, c'était juste pour plaisanter ! Je voulais pas… non… non…

Siiiii ! se moquèrent les autres.

Non ! Hors de question !

Mouarf… on dit ça, on dit ça… ricana Ginny.

On arrivera bien à le forcer, ajouta Hermione.

Un peu de musique ? demanda Harry pour couper court à la conversation qui menaçait de durer jusqu'au matin.

Oh oui ! Mets mon CD de Mob Harley ! s'exclama Ginny.

Ah non beurk, protesta son frère.

La fille lui adressa un regard furieux.

Ne vous étripez pas encore, on mettra ce CD plus tard, quand Ron ne sera plus en état d'entendre ou de grogner. De la musique de boîte, ça vous va ?

Oué ! Let's dance ! cria Hermione.

J'crois pas, non... murmura Ron en s'écartant un peu.

Boumboumboumboum, etc… Harry et les filles commencèrent à se remuer sous… les sunlights des tropiques, yeah… non, plutôt sous le regard de Ron, qui n'osait pas se lancer.

Allez, viens, Ronie ! dit Hermione, sans cesser de se déchaîner comme une folle, ses cheveux s'envolant en tous sens créant une sorte de halo magique autour de son visage.

Elle a raison, viens frérot !

Harry paracheva tout ça par un geste du bras pour l'inviter dans le cercle qu'ils formaient.

Non, non, allez-y, je vous regarde…

Pas question ! Tu viens ! Allez !

Nooon !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Non ! Y a trop de lumière !

Harry s'arrêta de danser.

Ferais tu, par hasard, allusion à la dizaine de bougies qui éclairent la pièce ?

Oui !

Très bien, je les éteins.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Harry souffla les bougies une à une.

Maintenant que tu n'as plus d'excuses pour refuser, viens danser avec nous.

…

Hermione et Harry l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras et le posèrent près de Ginny.

Allez ! l'encouragea t elle.

N'aie pas peur, on ne te fera pas de remarques, on danse tous aussi mal les uns que les autres !

Parle pour toi ! gronda Hermione, qui avait été élue Miss Dance 2004 à la fête de l'école du début de l'année.

Mais comment vous faites pour danser comme ça, pas avoir honte et tout ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

Been, on sait qu'on est ridicules, mais on a pas honte parce que… parce que… on est totalement inconscients, c'est tout.

Je ne me sens pas ridicule quand je danse, protesta Ginny.

Moi non plus, mais c'est pour lui faire plaisir, répondit Harry en chuchotant assez fort pour que Ron entende.

Le roux sourit, se détendit un peu et dansa timidement.

Quand ils eurent tous un point de côté insoutenable, ils décidèrent d'être raisonnable et d'arrêter toute activité amenant le rythme cardiaque à plus de10 pulsations minutes.

Harry ralluma les bougies, les posa en cercle sur le sol, et tous s'installèrent autour de la source de lumière (nda : wouh, ça fait secte mystérieuse et obscure, vous trouvez pas ?)

Eh, vous trouvez pas que ça fait très secte mystérieuse et obscure, tout ça ? remarqua Harry.

Grave ! Qui a une épée qu'on se rejoue LOR ?

Qu'on se quoi ? répéta Harry, perplexe.

LOR ! LORD OF THE RING BIEN SÛR ! hurlèrent Hermione et Ron.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard de pur ahurissement.

Vous déconnez ? demandèrent ils, avec une vague nuance d'espoir dans leur voix.

C'est vous qui déconnez, me dites pas que vous connaissez MEME PAS cette… cette… œuvre, que dis je, cette référence, cette BIBLE !

Ben… si ?

Seigneur, j'vais m'évanouir, murmura Hermione, qui avait effectivement pâlit.

Ce n'est pas le moment, Hermione, nous avons une grande mission à accomplir, déclara Ron d'un ton solennel.

Laquelle ? demanda t elle faiblement, alors que Ginny et Harry éventaient la princesse défaillante.

REFAIRE L'EDUCATION DE CES BREBIS EGAREES ! s'écria t il d'un ton fanatique en désignant les éventeurs.

Cette Vérité rendit toute sa pêche à la belle endormie. Elle se plaça à côté de Ron, face aux Impies, et d'un doigt implacablement pointé sur eux, elle s'écria :

Vous deux, ouvrez grand vos oreilles !

Et combattez avec honneur ! cria Ron.

Les deux allumés se regardèrent avec un sourire tout bonnement diabolique.

Force and fear no darkness… murmura Hermione, d'un ton inintelligible.

Spears shall be shaken, shields be splintered... continua Ron.

Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain Hermione et Ron se drapèrent dans des capes sorties d'on ne sait où, puis tournèrent le dos aux deux autres.

A sword day…

A red day...

Ils se retournaient peu à peu.

Ere the sun rises !

Death...

On pouvait discerner leurs yeux plissés par une expression de mystère.

Death…

DEATH !

Soudain… :

AAAAAAAAAH RALLUMEZ LES BOUGIES J'AI PEUR DU NOIIIIIIR !

Harry calme toi, s'il te plaît, tu gâches tout là, dit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Un instant se passa, dans le noir et le silence le plus total ; puis une étincelle rouge s'alluma au bout d'une mèche, grésilla un temps, et donna naissance à une flamme vacillante.

A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship...

Une deuxième flamme s'alluma.

But it is not this day !

This day we fight !

YES ! THIS DAY WE FIGHT !

YES ! THIS DAY WE FIIIIIIGHT !

Mais quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? demanda Ginny d'un ton angoissé.

Hermione et Ron se figèrent dans leur geste.

Laissez tomber, dirent ils ensemble en se rasseyant d'un air las.

Sombres et moroses, ils laissaient leur tête reposer sur leur main, le visage ainsi déformé. Harry, dans une pitoyable tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, prit la parole :

Quelqu'un veut du jus d'orange ?

Ah bah ouais moi j'veux bien, s'teuplaît… répondit Ron d'un ton éteint.

Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

Et moi ! ajouta Ginny.

Ces réponses positives animèrent un poil la conversation et, pendant qu'Harry se débattait bravement contre le bouchon récalcitrant de la bouteille, les autres vantèrent les mérites du jus d'orange Tropicabip, pas de pub ici s'il vous plaît, dit un videur black d'un mètre 99 et 80 kilos de muscle.

Y-a-t-il un mâle assez fort pour m'ouvrir cette p de m de c de bouteille de jus d'orange Tropicabip ? demanda Harry.

(Le videur se taille en courant)

(Silence dans la salle)

Ben, Ron, je crois qu'il n'y a plus que toi…

Donne moi cette bouteille, dit il, soudain revêtu d'un kimono immaculé et le front ceint d'un tissu avec l'insigne kamikaze.

Sans un mot, Harry la lui tendit.

Avec une solennité de samouraï, Ron se saisit du bouchon vert entre deux doigts, et poussa un cri de combattant acharné lorsque la bouteille s'ouvrit :

MAIS AÏE EUH !

Merciiii ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton niais.

Mais... Harry... Pourquoi t'es fringué comme ça tout d'un coup?

Bé quoi ? demanda-t-il, avec un charmant sourire. Je suis raccord avec Ron !

C'est vrai que les frous-frous et les volants de ta mini-robe en cloche rose et blanche te font un côté nunuche habillée de pâte d'amande et ça va parfaitement avec son look de guerrier protecteur ! remarqua Hermione, très portée sur les costumes.

Oui ! ajouta Harry, et ma canne de bergère avec des petites ailes me donne des pouvoirs magiques ! C'est trop cool !

Harry, tu as déjà des pouvoirs magiques !

C'est juste, dit-elle euh il, en ajustant tristement son bonnet à oreilles de chat.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

hurla Ginny.

QUOI ? QUOI ? UN MONSTRE A COMBATTRE ? répondirent en choeur Ron et Harry.

CARTES DE CLOW, A MOI ! fit Harry en levant sa canne vers le ciel.

POUVOIR DU CERCLE DE LA FORCE OBSCURE DU RECTANGLE DE LA SORCELLERIE GRISE QUI TUE TOUT ! dit Ron.

Mais au fait... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Il se passe que... Il se passe que... Regardez l'heure qu'il est ! sanglota Ginny en se terrant dans le décolleté plongeant d'Hermione.

L'horreur s'installa sur tous les visages. Les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient, indifférentes au climat hystérique instauré par les quatre psychopathes monomaniaques de la pièce, et minuit était passé. D'une dizaine de secondes au moins.

C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE ! hurla Ron en se prenant la tête entre les mains alors que Ginny s'accrochait désespèrement au bras d'Harry.

HO Ho ho ho ho, raisonna Hermione. On se calme. Il y a une solution très simple.

Laquelle, Hermione ? demanda faiblement Ginny.

Il suffit que l'un de nous...

Oui ?

Ait le courage...

Oui ?

DE REMONTER LE COURS DU TEMPS !

Mais comment faire ?

Ben... En remontant la pendule !

... Eh, mais c'est pas si con ! J'y vais ! s'exclama Hermione.

NON ! s'écria Ron.

Ben quoi ? demanda Hermione d'un air beauf.

C'est moi qui irai… C'est une affaire d'homme.

A ces mots, on sentit comme un ange passer. Puis, un bruit de pression qui monte se fit entendre. Les regards étonnés se tournèrent vers Hermione : son visage rougissait, ses sourcils froncés semblaient frémir sous l'effet d'un tic nerveux, et de la vapeur d'eau sortait de ses oreilles et de ses narines.

Ron ? … Répète ce que tu viens de dire… dit-elle d'une voix coincée.

Euh… Je vais y aller, hein, je voudrais pas que tu t'abîmes un ongle…

C'EST PAS C'QUE T'AS DIT, ESPECE DE PHALLOCRATE ! MISOGYNE ! DEVOT ! SUPPOT DE SATAN ! CRETIN BINAIRE ! ATTARDE SOCIAL !

Pendant que Harry et Ginny retenaient chacun Hermione par un bras, Ron se grouilla d'aller faire reculer les aiguilles de l'horloge.

Et pouf.

Trou noir intersidéral.

(Vos paupières sont lourdes, louuuuurdes… Vous avez sommeiiiiiil… Imaginez que tout tourne autour de vous, que des spirales oranges et jaunes vous bouchent la vue, que des nanas avec des bandeaux dans les cheveux et des mecs avec des grosses lunettes d'aviateur viennent vous chanter « Lucy in the sky with diamonds » en hurlant par intermède « FAITES L'AMOUR, PAS LA GUERRE ! ». C'est bon, vous y êtes ? Voici un trou noir intersidéral.)


End file.
